ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Containment Wave
& |similar='Dead Zone Sealed Light Beam Sealing Spell Thunder Shock Surprise' }} Evil Containment Wave (魔封波) is a technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires so much of the user's life force to perform that those who use it, whether successfully or not, are likely to die soon afterward. Overview The technique is named Mafūba in the Japanese dub, as well as the English translation of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. It is named Evil Containment Wave in the FUNimation Dub. In the Canadian and UK version, the Blue Water dub the attack retains its original name, Mafūba. The Evil Containment Wave was first used against King Piccolo by Master Mutaito to trap him inside an electric rice cooker during his first rampage. Any type of container can be used, as long as it can be sealed shut after the technique has been completed. However, the smaller the container, the harder it is to aim the target into its opening. After Piccolo was released from his prison by Emperor Pilaf, he was confronted by Master Roshi, who nearly succeeded in using the Evil Containment Wave to contain him again, but missed at the last second and then died shortly afterwards. The attempt was witnessed by Tien Shinhan, who learned the Evil Containment Wave from watching Roshi perform it and practiced a scaled-down version of it himself several times. When he finally confronted Piccolo, he was not able to use the technique successfully, as Piccolo's son, Drum, realized what Tien was attempting and sacrificed himself by jumping in front of the blast. Drum was ensnared and about to be confined to the electronic jar, but Piccolo quickly destroyed it before the attack was successful, saving Tien, releasing Drum from the jar and therefore rendering the containment wave useless (in the manga, the container is damaged from Tien's practice attempts and therefore he does not even attempt the move). In the later confrontation between Kami and Piccolo Jr., Kami demonstrated his knowledge of the technique and attempted to use it to seal away Piccolo. Piccolo countered by reversing the wave with the Mafūba Gaeshi technique, which he was able to use to seal Kami. Neither Piccolo nor Kami died as a result of using the wave, and Kami specifically stated that it would be a way for him to get rid of Piccolo without dying himself (their lives were connected so that if one died, the other would as well). Why Kami was spared the lethal consequences of using the wave is never clarified, but it could be speculated that his relatively great power, long life expectancy, or the Namekian regeneration may have been the cause. Piccolo knows how to both reflect and then use this technique properly. If he did not know how to initiate it earlier, then he certainly gained that knowledge after merging with Kami. The Evil Containment Wave is much the same in Dragonball Evolution as in the manga and anime, but with some subtle differences. In the manga, Piccolo is not immobilized while in the wave and is capable of destroying the jar himself. In the movie, it is the jar that is called a "Mafuba", not the attack, and preparing the jar seems to require an overnight ceremony, as opposed to simply taping a "evil containment" sign on the side of the jar. Appearances in Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Piccolo uses this against Super Buu at the conclusion of his story mode, when he found that even after merging with King Piccolo (which increased his power to one equal to Super Buu), he could not destroy him, yet he does not die by performing the technique (Kami did not die when he originally performed the technique and, at this point, Piccolo is fused with Kami and is a Super Namek, thus would be more than powerful enough to perform it without dying). It is described by Piccolo as a technique to seal away evil that is too powerful to destroy. Piccolo successfully uses it to seal Buu in a bottle and places it within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as a precaution against Buu's release, with Piccolo remaining guard within the Kami's Lookout; later, in Piccolo's bonus scene, Buu is accidentally released by a dimensionally-displaced Gotenks (a Gotenks from the original, "non-what if" timeline), but is finally defeated by Piccolo (with help from a confused Gotenks). In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, a side quest involves using Tien using his Evil Containment Wave to collect the 150 monsters in the game. Kami (or Mr. Popo after the battles against Nappa) gives an Offense Ring for 30 monsters captured, a Good Rice Cooker Capsule for 60 monsters, Kami's Gi for 120 monsters, and the Spark Boots Capsule for all the monsters captured. Character meaning * 魔 (Ma) = Demon * 封 (Fū) = Seal / enclose * 波 (Ha/Ba) = Wave Category:Dragon Ball Category:Techniques Category:Canonical Pages